Always Thinking of You
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: Years later after "Homeward Bound" adult Furball comes across a old friend. Will love bosslom or has it already had. That faithful raining night. See as Furball finally belives he belongs.
1. Chapter 1

She stared out off her people's window. Watching the butterflies flutter around. Its spring time here and its a sad one. As her parents setted up countless meetings with suitors, all she could do is think about that funny, cute blue kitten. She met years ago.

"Katelyn"

She sighed before turning where her light blue eyes landed on her mother, a fluffy white cat with pink collar with a gold heart locket. She wasn't far off. With a fluffy white tuff on her head that curls just above her eyes. She's pretty slim, since she lost all her kitty fat. Some fluffy fur on her chest and a bushy white tail. Truly a beauty, that all the young rich cats wants.

"Mother, why can't you and father call me Katie? What's so hard about it?"

"Its not right. You don't see me shorting my name to Nessa"

Katelyn rolled her eyes, "I just want to have fun. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing honey. Its just not the way we do things. Our people stuff could break"

"Like that rat years ago"

Vanessa and Katelyn looked and saw a white male cat with brown eyes and a bushy tail.

"Knight..." Started Katelyn's mother

"Yeah father! Don't start! I don't see the issue of him anyway"

"He's a street cat! Plain and simple, Katelyn!"

Katelyn glared at her father, "He was the life in my life! I could see he was alone and even thing he had a life shining brightly in his eyes"

With a sob the young cat ran off while Vanessa glared daggers at her mate.

"What?"

Vanessa hissed at him before turning and walking away, but not before smacking him with her tail.

~O~

_She watched with sad eyes as she watched her girl leave with her parents. She was doomed to lie around, since that's all she could do. It gets boring after awhile of playing by herself. She was about to lie down with her parents when she heard a sracthed on the window. She followed the sound to see a cute blue kitten. She smiled before pointing a small white paw towards the kitty- door, a few windows down. She smiled after seeing him squeeze through. She then showed him the fire place._

_"Thanks" he mewed_

_She smiled warmly, "Want to play?"_

_He nodded before jumping up and down. She giggled and followed him before running off with him following in a game of tag. She ran towards her mother and gasped when she saw her father scare him. She smiled and kicked a toy mouse over to him. She giggled as he chased it. But frowned with sad eyes as her girl came home and her parents threw him out into the cold freezing rain. She watched as he befriended the homeless boy outside. Now everything's back to normal. Dull, dead and boring._

~O~

Katelyn opened her eyes and seen her parents were asleep. She slowly and quietly sneaked back to the living room. She hopped on the sill and looked out. The stars were still out and shining brightly. She sighed, she never stopped thinking about about that cute funny kitten. But there was a question that always nabbed at the back of her mind.

**"Was he thinking about her?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Bloodlustful for favoring this story. I'm grateful that you did but I really would like to see a what you think. Thank you Timon64 for fav, following and reviewing. I'm really glad you liked the story. I had watched the episode the same day I posted this and came up with the idea. Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy!**

"So that's how you get a tear from the viewers"

"You do it so well, buddy" said a blue rabbit as he leaned on a wall eating a carrot

A blue cat with hole in his ear and a wrapped tail smiled. This isn't the same kitten years ago. He's slim, has some muscles and is packed with a few abbs. A handsome alley cat, if I might add.

"All in a days work, Buster"

The rabbit chuckled before leaning off the wall. "It was great talking with you Furball. But I got to see the misses. Its the third mester, of her being preagant"

Furball nodded and smiled, "Tell Babbs, I said hi"

"Will do, buddy. See ya" said Buster before jumping down a hole

Furball shook his head before turning and heading down an alley.

~O~

Katelyn walked backwards as a handsome black and gray tabby stalked forward.

"Would you stop moving. Its written in the stars"

Katelyn backed up to a wall as the tabby came closer. She closed her eyes and swiped at the male feline making him hiss in pain. Taking the moment as a chance. Katelyn bolted away from the hissing cat and out of the kitty-door. The white cat ran at a unbelievable speed. She ran in the street and almost got hit. But fear clouded her vision and she bolted in a nearby alley. She ran by a lot trash cans before running into a dead end. Hissing was heard, Katelyn swirled around and saw a duo of alley cats.

"Lookie here Butch, were got ourselves some fresh meat" laughed a a gray-black cat with brown eyes

A black-purple cat with red eyes hissed as he stalked closer. Katelyn closed her eyes preparing for whatever that's about to come. When out of the blue, a blue cat jumped in the way.

"Back off"

"Not a chance Furball!"

"Your death" hiss the blue cat

Katelyn watched the blue cat beat the kibble out of the alley cats before seeing them running off with their tail tucked. The blue cat snorted before turning.

"You...ok?"

Katelyn nodded but she couldn't escape the feeling she met her hero before.

"Um...exusce me...but have we met?"

He shook his head before looking closer, "You do look farmilar"

Katelyn had a feeling they known each other so she went on a limb.

"You wouldn't remember playing with a white kitten one raining night"

The cat's eye brow raised, "Yeah, why"

Katelyn smiled, "That's me! I'm the kitten"

His eyes widen as he took in the white cat's appearance. Slim body, bushy tail, breath taking light blue eyes.

"Um...I didn't get your name" Katelyn blushed knowing her kitty friend was checking her out

"Um...Furball"

"Furball...that's cute. I'm Katelyn but I liked to be called Katie"

"Katie...that's pretty...so is Katelyn"

The white cat blushed which made Furball all giggly inside.

"Um..want to get out of here?"

Katelyn nodded as Furball began to walked down the alley. She was by his side.

"I know a place you can stay, till you want to go home...or do you want to home now?"

Katelyn shook her head, "No! I would like to stay with you...if you don't mind"

Furball smiled, "No problem"

The two walked towards Acme Acres woods. As they walked a smiled tugged at his mouth as he remembered the night he first met Katie. She was a cute playful white kitten with grouchy parents and unstandable owners. Unlike the little girl. But every since that night, he couldn't stop thinking about the cute kitten that showed him so much kindness. As they reached the outskirts of the woods a thought nabbed at the back of the blue cat's mind.

**"Was she thinking about him?"**


End file.
